Andrew LaFollet
Andrew LaFollet was a Grayson citizen and an officer of the Grayson Army. Serving in the Harrington Steadholder's Guard, he was Steadholder Honor Harrington's personal armsman from 1905 PD to 1921 PD, when he was sworn in as the personal armsman of Raoul Alexander-Harrington, Honor's son and heir. Physical characteristics He was 179 centimeters tall, with gray eyes. Family LaFollet was unmarried and childless. He was a brother of Micah and Miranda LaFollet, a cousin of Jennifer LaFollet, and a nephew of Susan Thorn. Another brother died in 1903 PD. ( ) Biography He and his brother were members of Palace Security at the time of the Brotherhood of Maccabeus' assassination attempt on Protector Benjamnin IX. His brother was killed in the attempt. He was a small arms instructor in his last two years with Palace Security. ( ) Although he could not understand her fondness for swimmingGraysons would never swim in water because their planet's oceans were poisonous and filtered water was too expensive., he, like all her armsmen, learned to swim in case they had to rescue Steadholder Harrington. ( ) He also went on other adventures created by Steadholder Harrington to attest to her independence alongside her, including but not limited to rock-climbing trips over sheer-faced rock and watching her hang glide with no extra safety equipment. He was among the prisoners taken by the People's Navy when [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]] surrendered, and accompanied his Steadholder to the Cerberus System. During the final stage of the escape from [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]], he covered the prisoners' retreat and Harrington went back for him, receiving the wound that resulted in her losing her left arm. ( ) Once on the prison planet Hades, he participated in the capture of the vehicle park on Styx and received a minor flesh wound. ( ) He was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and continued to serve as Harrington's personal armsman when she commanded the Advanced Tactical Course at the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy. He disapproved of her limiting her personal detachment to him on Saganami Island, and quietly arranged for the Academy's firing range to be empty whenever she took target practice. ( ) In 1920 PD, he and Harrington discussed information provided by Anton Zilwicki and Catherine Montaigne that had not officially been given to the Crown. ( ) Immediately after the birth of her son, Raoul, Harrington swore LaFollet in as his personal armsmenSpencer Hawke replaced him as Steadholder Harrington's personal armsman., thereby handing the security of her child to one of the persons she trusted the most, and making sure Andrew LaFollet would be safe back on Manticore and she would not lose him in a battle somewhere in space. ( ) Tragically, due to this appointment, Andrew LaFollet was on Sphinx when the space station [[HMSS Vulcan|HMSS Vulcan]] was hit by the Mesan Alignment Navy's Operation Oyster Bay. He managed to get his steadholder's mother and son to safety, but both he and his sister were killed. ( ) Character Due to his exposure to Honor Harrington and her non-Grayson background, his image of women was somewhat expanded faster than was the case with most Graysons. He was among the people who Nimitz liked and he was aware of the treecat's true intelligence, a secret he kept for himself. ( ) He was among the people whose love for Honor Harrington she could feel strongly through her link to Nimitz. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Major * Colonel Posts * Palace Security * Personal Armsman to Steadholder Harrington * Personal Armsman to Lord Harrington References LaFollet, Andrew LaFollet, Andrew LaFollet, Andrew LaFollet, Andrew LaFollet, Andrew LaFollet, Andrew LaFollet, Andrew LaFollet, Andrew Category:Associates of Honor Harrington